User talk:Spottedstar42
hi spottedstar why is my siggie not showing up on my messages that i post? is there something wrong? 04:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) my siggie still doesn't work :\ Template loop detected: User:Firestream12/Sig 04:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) forgot to tell u, my siggie doesn't work on my other WIKI Template loop detected: User:Firestream12/Sig 04:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ugh it still doesn't work!!! (i hope im not annoying u) Template loop detected: User:Firestream12/Sig 04:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) k thank u for helping me!! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hey Spottedstar maybe u should ask Lightningstorm if she wants to be leader of Shadowclan instead of a warrior,but she might not respond for a while becuz she's going to CA (where i live) for vacation in JUNE 22TH to JUNE 28TH FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hi Spottedstar im just saying hi becuz im bored right now :P :P :P :P :P :P :P FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 19:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i like ur siggie can u make me one? can u change the font of my siggie like ur's? anyway it's 12:28 here in CA. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 19:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) u live in Arizona? that's where my cousins,uncle,aunt,and grandma live also it's really hot today in my house >.< FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 19:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) lucky!!!! >:\ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 19:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hi again did u finish the story of Redkit? and why is ur messages big??? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i erased ur Godzilla messages becuz it's taking up space FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spotz can put my story in the front page when it's done and have u seen the videos made by MYCHONNY!! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) MY SIGGIE♥ look at my profile and you'll see Fire(stream) and if u saw videos made by MYCHONNY tell me if u love,like,dislike,or hate him FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) u done with Fire(stream)? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) i fixed my story becuz i think u published the pic at the same time i published the story and im going to erase ur GODZILLA message since it's taking up space FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) alright then see ya later!!!!! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) wait can u put the pic of fire in the slideshow ?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hi Spottedstar can u redo the pic of Fire as a kit she has long fur and can u use the orange in paint microsoft? k thx! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 22:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) if u dont have the same orange here's the hue and amount of the things HUE:16 SAT:240 LUM:138 RED:255 GREEN:127 BLUE:39 FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) almost forgot is my kit version of Graystripe right? do u approve it?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i did just in case u can't do it but i can tell her again and do u approve my GRAYSTRIPE KIT FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) SIGGIE Spotty my siggie dosnt work this is what it does Template loop detected: User:Sundawn/Sig 04:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) u love my what?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) took it down. okay, i took it down. 14:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Warrior I think we should make Firestream a warrior of project charart now. She's really good at making chararts. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) YAYZ! THank you SOOO much! it works! Spotz does my prey hunter and apprentice get CBA? no ones replied yet... Template loop detected: User:Sundawn/Sig 18:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) NUUUUU it dosnt work! Spottedstar u on right now im bored!! :P FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 19:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) hey Spotz are u gonna make a pic of Waveclaw? i want to see wat he looks like. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 20:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i just saw his pic he looks good and when can i do a project im bored FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I hope im not annoying you but it dosnt work... O_o Sundawn o_O Umm where do i get the template for the charcat? O_o Sundawn o_O 02:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) hey Spotz u on and will there be a chat room like in Warrior Wiki?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) how How do i become 1 of ther members on that project charat thingy? 18:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker 18:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Template Thingy How do you edit those template things? ¶Icewish¶ , 17:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) can i can I be part of that tribe of frozen ice? 19:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Can u fix my sigge.? 20:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Bye Spottedstar! Thanks so much for joining my wikia and making it awesome! Thanks also for being a great buddy when times got tough for me! We will miss ya): BYEZZZZ(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose hey Spotz will this wiki have a chat room like in Warriors Wiki???? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 01:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Soptz shouldn't u make another page for the roleplays for the other clans or tribes?? or put a tables of contents on it?? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. do people on WARRIORS WIKI know how to make a chat room?? (srry if im annoying u!) FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll make all the roleplay pages for each clan/tribe and maybe u can ask the main wiki to help u for the chat room FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotz i can't vote it says i cant edit someone elses profile or something,make it on a new page and put it on a poll here is the code Title choice choice choice choice HOPE YOU WIN!! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) OOPS HEHEH I VOTED CHOICE here it is again Vote for Admin? Yes? No? Maybe? So? FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ugh it didn't work to show you the code u can see it on my talk page FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) sure u can change it make the small words say Warriors Rule! and put hearts like this ♥Firestream♥ FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC)